Saved by Queen (Band)
by Kiara Bella Cullen
Summary: When 6-year-old Harry Potter runs away he ends up going into the one of their houses to get food and to get some sleep. When the Band Queen arrives all, they expect is the house to be empty but instead they find a 6-year-old (that looks to be 3 years old covered in bruises) fast asleep on the sofa shivering and some half-eaten sandwich and a glass of water next to the couch.


Saved By Queen

 **Summary:** When 6-year-old Harry Potter runs away he ends up going into the one of their houses to get food and to get some sleep. When the Band Queen arrives all, they expect is the house to be empty but instead they find a 6-year-old (that looks to be 3 years old covered in bruises) fast asleep on the sofa shivering and some half-eaten sandwich and a glass of water next to the couch. What will they do? Will they help him or have him taken back to where he came from?

Chapter 1: The Find – January 10, 1986

Third POV

5-Year-old Harry was nervous, he finally decided not to take the abuse of his relatives any more, and now he was on the streets in London. He grabbed a back pack while they were gone and grabbed what he thought he would need, his school stuff, along with a folder with his name on it and took money from Petunia's purse and rode the bus to London. Even at 5 years old and scared he knew he had to find shelter. He did not know where he was, he just knew he was in London. So, when he came across this big house, he knew it was wrong, but he went in and got something to and fell asleep on the couch.

Freddie Mercury and the others came back to the house and he did not expect to find his door unlocked, because he did not leave it that way when he left. He walked in, with his friends behind him since they had just come from band practice and had decided to hang out at his place. Of course, when he came home to find his door unlocked, he expected to find things missing, but all he saw was a little boy who looked like he was about 2 or 3 years old. Besides the couch the boy was sleeping on, and a plate with half eaten sandwich on it and a glass of water.

"Should we wake the boy?" Brian asked.

"Wait a minute are those handprints on the boy's arms?" Freddie asked when he accidently moved the sleeve of the boy's shirt.

"Yeah and they are all in various healing stages at that." Roger threw in.

"Let's wake him up."

"Should we call the cops?" John asked.

"And say what? That a 2 or 3-year-old child broke into my place for somewhere to sleep and stole a sandwich and some water? They would laugh their asses off and just take the child god knows where." Freddie answered. He shook the child to wake him up. And the child jumped up, tried to go further back into the couch while apologizing for breaking in and eating.

"Child it is fine, can you tell us your name?" Brian asked.

"Harry Potter, sir" he answered quietly

"How old are you?" Roger asked him.

"Six, sir" he answered.

"Son, can you tell us who did this to you?"

"I'm not supposed to say" he mumbled.

"Harry, if you need help, we can help."

"The last time I said something it got worse and I had no help" he replied.

"Well then you came to the right place. We can help you and protect you, child. Just give us a chance to."

"You promise to help?"

"Yes, we promise to help you. Why don't you watch some tv or something." Brian told Harry.

Surprising of all places Harry went over to the piano, but they left him alone, as they kept an eye on him. Trying to figure out what to do with him. Finally, after a while they decided to take him in since, they went through his back pack and found a folder with the boys' name on it. What they found in the folder, was an old paper giving up custody of him; with the signatures of his guardians already, just blank of one signature and that was the space of who ever was going to take him; his birth certificate, his school papers.

Freddie signed the paper and dated it, to take custody of him and decided to call around to figure out who to give it to, to make it official.

"They must not have wanted him." Brian said still kind of in shock of seeing the paper.

"I know I am sick, and once I finally do pass you three and Marry can take care of him." Freddie told the three of them. They looked over at Harry and saw that he was fast asleep at the piano. So John picked him up and took him up to one of the guest rooms to sleep.


End file.
